Naruto of the Healing Flora
by Lazaros
Summary: Naruto is born a month before the Kyuubi attacks Konoha. Combined with an interesting encounter with an interesting person, see how Naruto will survive in this Ninja World.
1. A Sacrifice for Power and Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do i own any of the characters of Naruto :).

**Chapter 1. A Sacrifice for Both Power and Protection**

The sounds of battle can be heard from outside of the hospital as the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namizake, stands behind a screen waiting for Mikoto Uchiha to give birth to her second son. The process is familiar to him as his own son was born just a month ago. However, the seal to stop this beast from destroying his home required a newborn child and his own son had already been alive for too long to use. It had taken a lot of persuasion and promises to get Fugaku Uchiha to give up his son for the process, but in the end the temptation of being able to control the Kyuubi was too great.

An hour passes as I wait for little Sasuke to be born and the second his umbilical cord is cut I grab him and run as fast as I can towards the battlefield. I have no time to look back and see Mikoto Uchiha, Matriarch to the Uchiha line, breaking down into hysterical tears knowing what will happen to her youngest son. As soon as i get out of the hospital I summon the toad boss himself, knowing that no other summon could be better for the foe i am about to face. As soon as he is summoned, he calls to me "Minato why have you summoned me here! You know I cannot fight against the Kyuubi, against his power I would be squashed!" "I understand Bunta I just need you go get near him and dodge long enough for me to seal him." I said to the agitated boss summon.

With a quick nod, Gamabunta takes a giant leap and propels Sasuke and me on to the battlefield. As soon as I am in range, I begin to make the seals to summon the Shinigami in order to seal the demon. As i complete the final seal the air around me begins to chill, and looking behind me i see the great specter himself. The Shinigami behind me demands "Who dares summon me!" For second I couldn't help but freeze up as before me is a being beyond even the 9 tailed demon, the death god himself, and even being prepared to see him and seeing him are two different things. Quickly I remember that my son's life is in danger if I cannot stop the nine tails and his life depends on this sealing with that thought in my mind i snap out of my fear and yell to the specter, "Great Shinigami, I have summoned you according to the contract and ask that you seal the Kyuubi inside this young child in exchange for my soul." "Very well it shall be done" Is the last thing the Shinigami says before his hand goes through the young Uchiha and stretches all the way to the Kyuubi. The rampaging demon stops as the arm grabs him and then lets out a scream beyond anything I have ever heard before as its soul is ripped from its body. Without any fanfare, the soul is sealed within Sasuke and that is the last thing that I see as I pass into the abyss. My last thoughts are about my beautiful baby boy and my only regrets are not being able to see Kushina in the afterlife and having to leave Naruto with that pervert. Mmm maybe it is a good thing I won't see Kushina.

**So this is the first chapter of Naruto of the Healing Flora and it is rather generic however, it does give a few very important pieces of information. I cannot tell you how many spelling errors I got on some of these names :)! Anyhow please enjoy this and the second chapter will be up very quickly.**


	2. Fear the Plans of the Professor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a sad but true statement :(**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha had been through some rough times before. But as i sit in my desk for my unwanted second term as Hokage I can't help but feel this is different. Never before has such an overwhelming and unstoppable force attacked Konoha. We are weak and the other villages know it. Unlike the last time we lost a Hokage in battle, my sensei the Nidaime, this time our replacement is old and weakening. While there is no doubt i am still one of the strongest ninja in the world, I cannot carry Konoha through another war. Age has taken its toll on me and without a strong youth the will of fire will be extinguished. This brings me to the task I must complete now that the details have been dealt with. Now all that is left is telling Jiraiya that he is the only person who can take care of his godson. "Please call in Jiraiya" I say to my secretary, knowing that Jiraiya is waiting outside. As he enters, I cannot help but think that Kushina would skin me alive for what I was about to do, not to mention Tsunade.

"Welcome back Jiraiya" I say as my ex-student enters my office. "Old man I told you I didn't want to come back to this village again after the funeral", he says in annoyance. "Your godson needs you Jiraiya and you are the only one who can raise and protect him to be the shinobi he should be", I say already expecting his reply and knowing my answer to his reply. I'm not The Professor for nothing. He says "Old man you know i cannot stay in the village and watch Naruto , I need to continue operating my spy network." Sometimes my old student can be so predictable and I had already expected this response from him, of course this was made even easier by how obvious his dislike for the village since the death of his student. He would make any excuse to get away from the village as fast as he could. Quickly I reply, "I have already approached Danzo about his root organization becoming Konoha's spy network instead of me destroying it and he has agreed." His shocked expression was enough to make all the bargaining with Danzo worth it, as it was not as simple as threatening Danzo. I watch his reaction carefully as he stutters, unable to come up with a reply. Eventually he comes up with his last excuse "Sensei I cant take care of him and stay here, there are too many memories of Minato here." I had already known this would be one of the reasons and had prepared ahead. One of my concessions out of the council with my return to the Hokage seat was the acquiring of the Senju summerhouse on the edge of fire country. So with my solution to the problem already solved I tell him "I had already prepared for that eventuality and have gotten you access to the Senju summer house on the outskirts of fire country. It is far enough that you can mourn the loss of Minato, however be close enough that you can help the village when needed, and raise young Naruto away from those who would treat him as royalty" Without anything left to use as an excuse he finally gives in and agrees to take Naruto, as i knew he would. However, before he left I had one other use for him in the village. "Jiraiya," I call out to him before he leaves the room with Naruto, "would you mind checking the seal on young Sasuke before you leave, just to make sure it is holding as the Yondaime planned." "Of course sensei if you could look over Naruto while I check on the seal?" Of course, I agree immediately as it was my idea for him to check the seal in the first place.

As Jiraiya reluctantly leaves to visit the Uchiha I can't help but think of the second part of my plan. I wonder how she will react when she sees him in her ancestral home. Well I can't think of a better way to introduce little naruto to the dangers of being a shinobi. If you think civilian woman are scary, then you have not met a kunoichi.

**Well that is the second chapter, though in a normal story I imagine my first and second chapters would be one chapter, however the shorter chapters lets me update quicker when school starts up again in 2 weeks. :) Anyhow if you have questions leave them as reviews or just pm me and i will be happy to answer what i can without ruining the story. :) The only one who gets to know the whole plot is sakushiro and that is because she is the person i run everything past**


	3. Meeting the Uchihas

**Jiraiya PoV**

As I walk through the village I can't help but see the hard times the village has fallen into. The marketplace, which is usually so lively and crowded, is completely deserted. Even a month after the Yondaime's death people are still scared. It almost feels like the entire village is under a dark cloud.

Continuing my path to the Uchiha sector the roads begin to get more and more deserted, almost as if people are avoiding the sector as much as possible. Of course, this would make sense if the people knew that the Kyuubi is within the young Uchiha however, I didn't think the Uchiha would want to make it public that they had the Kyuubi in their power.

Apparently, I was wrong. It appears the Uchiha have taken the sealing of the Kyuubi in Sasuke very well. In fact, it almost seems like they are in a festive mood. Of course with Uchiha it's hard to tell the difference, the only one being somewhat normal was Minato's student and even then he was definitely not a normal ninja either, just on the other spectrum. When I finally arrive at Uchiha Fugaku's house, the first thing I notice is how much nicer it is then the other houses; the second thing is that the new additions to the house are recent.

I knock on the door and I am greeted almost immediately by Mikoto who allows me to enter. "Mikoto," I say, "I am here to check on Sasuke's seal." "Why? Is something wrong with my little Sasuke?" She says with worry evident on her face. "There is nothing wrong that I know of Mikoto but that's why I am here to check on it, to make sure everything is working correctly." I reply to her trying my best to keep a warm smile on my face. She reluctantly nods her head and asks me to follow her as she leads me to a room in the new section of her house.

The first thing I see in the room is a small crib in the middle of the room, surrounded by presents of all sorts, including training material and books on the clan. On his walls are posters of Uchiha ninja standing victorious over non-Uchiha. It seems they plan to make this child into the ultimate picture of Uchiha arrogance and I make a mental note to inform Sensei immediately after my visit. This kind of brainwashing on the vessel of the strongest Biju could end up backfiring on us. I decide to go look at the seal when I hear a slamming of the door and fast footsteps up the stairs. When the noise finally stops I turn around and see Uchiha Fugaku out of breath and visibly angry. Next to him with an emotionless expression is the young heir of the Uchiha clan, Itachi.

"Jiraiya how dare you enter my house without my permission!" he yells. "Uchiha-san I am only trying to check the seal sensei made to make sure it is working as intended." I reply trying to keep calm and not blow this stuck up pricks head off. His expression of anger does not change as he yells, "Of course it is working do you see a giant fox demon destroying Konoha? No? Then get out!" At this point, I am fed up with this arrogant Uchiha telling me what to do and decide to check the seal regardless.

A few seals later Fugaku is sitting underneath a medium sized toad as I go to Sasuke and examine the seal. On his stomach, is my prized student's most powerful seal, the Shiki Fūjin, and sitting on top of that seal is another seal that I have seen once before. The seal on top of the Shiki Fūjin was a seal to weaken it. A seal that would allow the host to gain more access to the demons power, but at the same time the host would be more vulnerable to the demons influence. Unfortunately, I cannot remove the seal from Sasuke as it might interfere with the Shiki Fūjin, however I can make sure that no more experimentation is done on the seal. Before I leave to talk to sensei, I tell Fugaku, while trying to keep myself from killing the Uchiha leader in a horrible fashion, "I'm going to the Hokage about this additional seal and I'm sure he will take measures to make sure no additional seals are added to Sasuke." I grab Sasuke and with a few seals I Shunshin out of the Uchiha household and with Sasuke in hand head back to the tower to tell sensei what I have seen.

**Sarutobi: PoV**

In front of me lies a piece of paper that is absolutely critical to my plan, it also just happens to be a key to one of the greatest pranks against Jiraiya... ever... The scroll in front of me is to Tsunade and it reads:

Dear Tsunade,

I have recently found out that there is an unknown stranger living in your ancestor's house. I would like to suggest that you investigate personally, as it is technically your house, even if it currently belongs to Konoha. We have no idea what kind of secrets or information it contains on your clan and it would be best if you investigate as soon as you receive this message. I am even willing to pay you for an A rank mission for your service. Please investigate as soon as possible.

-Sarutobi Hiruzen

The Third Hokage

With this letter, I will get both Jiraiya and Tsunade in the same area and hopefully he will tell her of Kushina's decision to make her a godmother. I can only hope she will partake in little Naruto's upbringing and protection because with the name Namizake attached to him he will be in nothing but danger. So far, I have been able to keep quiet the existence of young Naruto, however I fear I may not be able to keep it quiet for too much longer. It was just when I started to roll the scroll with the information for Tsunade that Jiraiya appeared into my office looking extremely angry and worried. In his arms is young Sasuke and it looks as if he left the Uchiha house in a rush.

"Sensei! They are experimenting with the seal to give him more access to the demon, this is dangerous sensei as not even _I_ know how Minato's seal works," He says. "Is there anything you can do to reverse the changes to the seal already made Jiraiya?" I reply to him with concern. A release of the fox due to the greed of the Uchiha clan is worrying. Even more worrying is the stakes that the Uchiha are willing to go for more power, now even owning the greatest demon isn't enough for them.

He replies, "No sensei, not without risking the release of the demon, as I said even I don't know how it works and a seal master knows better than to play with seal they don't understand." This worries me as we are unable to reverse these changes, which means we will have to keep an eye on the Uchiha at all times. Maybe a weekly check-in with me for young Sasuke, which would not only would this give me time to make sure there is no new seals, but will give me time to influence him away from the Uchiha way. After all Minato gave his life for this village, so why shouldn't his sacrifice protect the village.

"I understand Jiraiya, I will force the Uchiha to comply with a weekly inspection of young Sasuke and make sure no seals are added, and any new seals will result in the separation of Sasuke from the Uchiha clan." I say to him. "Why can't you take him away from them _now_ sensei?" he asks. "We cannot separate Sasuke from his clan without proper reason, and the fact that they willingly sacrificed their son to protect our village will give them a lot of political power. I don't want to risk a civil war so soon after the attack by the Kyuubi. With the other clans still suffering huge losses there is no guarantee we would win, even if all the clans sided with me", I reply hoping he understands that we cannot deal with another fight so soon. He nods and says "Well I have seen the kid now can I leave with Naruto?" "Of course," I reply "and don't wander too far away from the house it could be dangerous to leave Naruto alone especially if news of his true heritage gets out." What I said was true; however, no one would ever look for the last Namizake at the Senju estate, however in order for Tsunade to get involved Jiraiya would have to be at the estate when she finally arrived to deal with the trespasser.

I _almost_ feel bad about sicking Tsunade on Jiraiya, and then I think about the time _he_ ratted _me_ out about having Icha Icha to my wife and I feel _much_ more justified.

So this is the third chapter and after this things will start to pick up. You will see the introduction of Tsunade in the next chapter which will have a huge impact on Naruto. I plan to do a bunch of time skips after this chapter as I find child naruto extremely boring most of the time. You may be wondering why i gave the Uchiha the Kyuubi. Well if you think about it enough you realize that sasuke is a person who has alot of anger, and that would probably be an understatement. That anger is not gonna change after reading the manga i realized that the Nine tails in its current form would much rather work with a angry person than an eternally happy person. Of course to balance this Naruto is gonna have to get something really awesome which im sure you might have figured out on your own. I have decided to start saying who's PoV it is instead of letting common sense tell you just because it makes it less work to read the story :) While i do appreciate reviews i will say that the real reason i am writing this is to improve my writing, in particular my writing dialogues. I am very used to research papers so it is kinda of hard and but I think i am getting the hang of it. :) So I am extremely excited about the next chapter as i get to do some horrible things to some fun people :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was better than the boring chapter of last time.

P.S. Its just fair to say to Sasuke lovers he will not be painted in good light in this story. He will be believable and his actions will make sense but i still consider him a stuck up brat who gets whatever he wants on a silver platter. All the power he gets is just given to him ( so giving him the kyuubi wont change a thing there :) ) and i think it makes him weaker cause he doesnt understand everything about the abilities he has gained. If you work to get something you can usually take that and make it your own, make it unique. But someone like sasuke who doesnt bother to learn anything the hard way but copy and take kind of stuff makes his abilities weaker. If they were to both use the same attack Naruto would smack him into the ground. :) So yea im done with my little authors note at the bottom. Id also like to thank sakurisho for reading over my stories :) though i have a omake that i wont let her read so she is somewhat mad at me :) well that and i got to go to a concert she wanted to go to. Also thanks to my only other reviewer jraywolf. :) So please keep reading if you like it and leaving comments on how my writing is even if you just want to pm me about it.


	4. Meeting of the Blondes Poor Jiraiya

Sot his is the next part i am trying a little bit of a different format but the writing style is very similar. So Naruto's main abilities will be in seals and healing with Ninjutsu as an afterthought. This story is gonna start to diverge a lot from Cannon after a certain point. You will know when this is most likely. :) anyhow read bottom for a quick an.

3 years later

Courier Ninja's Thoughts before his timely retirement!

Finally I found her. Sitting in a big Casino with her signature genjutsu, hiding from the world and her troubled past, is a woman who is about to have a huge change in her life, although it was a change 3 years coming. It had taken me three years to follow the clues and track this woman down. This woman, who was and will be again, a great symbol for both Konoha and woman everywhere. It is a pity that she wastes her life away like this however; her skills are undeniable as it has taken me, one of the greatest messenger ninja in Konoha, three long years to finally find her.

As I approach her, I notice a reaction at her table. She seems to have won and big from the look of the pile on the table. Apparently some kami has smiled at me for this great fortune, if she won she will definitely be easier to deal with.

... It is too bad that for him that for Tsunade good luck brings bad luck

Tsunade PoV

A royal flush! Never good a sign, she thinks to herself as the other three people at the table grumble about their bad fortune... never realizing that it is not an omen of their bad fortune but her own! Nothing good ever happens when I win...

"SHIZUNE!" I yell "We need to leave right now!

"Why Lady Tsunade?" she asks with curiosity in her voice.

"I just won Shizune," I say "I won _big_ with the _best_ hand possible"

A brief glimpse of understanding shows in her eyes before she says "I understand Tsunade-sama I shall get the bags out of the hotel and meet you at the gate immediately." She immediately exits the casino to follow her plan as I gather up my winnings and go to cash out.

Five seconds after I leave the casino I hear a light thump. Recognizing the sound as a ninja landing on the ground I turn around and see a ninja with a messenger bag and a Konoha headband. The first thing he does is ask for verification that I am who I appear to be. With a snort, I walk up to him and flick his forehead. In less than a second the courier ninja was in the wall of the building behind him.

As he is down for the count I take it upon myself to grab his bag and look for the message for me that he was obviously send to deliver. I find the letter written to me and realize it is from Sarutobi-sensei.

Immediately I feel bad for knocking out this courier nin, so with two quick hand seals I heal him up using the Mystic Palm Technique. He is quickly healed and I leave him as I open the message sensei had sent me.

The first thing I recognize is that the message is 3 years old. It took that messenger 3 years to find me! What if it had been important? Obviously, sensei's ninja are getting more and more incompetent. As soon as I finished reading the message I couldn't help but feel the _fury_ at whoever had dared enter my family's house. When I find whoever it is I am going to rip them into so many little pieces that even I couldn't revive them.

It takes me just over a minute to get to the gate of the village on the other side of town feeling incredibly angry and vicious. I know Shizune can tell I'm furious as I stomp past her to exit the village. She follows immediately but is hesitant to ask me where we are going next. Taking pity on her and feeling my anger ebb slightly in the presence of Shizune and Ton-Ton I tell her,

"Shizune, I was visited by a courier-nin just now with a message from sensei. Apparently, someone decided that just because I wasn't in the village anymore it would be okay to raid the Senju estate on the border of fire country. We are going to go show these people just how I feel about that!"

At the Senju Estate, Jiraiya was cooking Ramen for Naruto before he started to uncontrollably shiver...

Senju Estate: 2 weeks later

Naruto PoV:

_Bang! Boom! Ka-Pow! Crash! _

While sounds were not unusual to him, they were unusual to be heard in the house. It was usually when Naruto went with his godfather to the bathhouse that he heard these sounds. It was almost always his godfather that was on the receiving end of these sounds. However to hear them in the house was enough of an unusual event that he had to get up and see what was causing them.

_Plus_ it was always fun to watch the perv try to get away.

As soon as he exited his room he watched stunned as the perv fly right past him into the wall with a very angry looking blonde woman following him. Godfather was slowly getting out of the now huge hole in the wall however, he didn't get out before the blond woman got to him.

_BAM_!

She punches him again and he goes flying into the table on the kitchen however, the worst part was when I heard the splash. Now I remembered that he was making _me_ Ramen! How dare that blonde woman ruin his lunch! I quickly try to run past her into the kitchen to see if any of my precious Ramen is still ok to eat when I feel a tug on my collar. I quickly see the angry blonde woman has grabbed me and is holding me up to her face by the collar of my shirt.

"Why do you look so familiar brat?" she says as her angry expression changes to curiosity.

I reply quickly, not wanting to end up like Jiraiya, "I don't even know who you are!"

She drops me just as quickly as she picked me up and walks past me into the kitchen. I quickly follow her in and see her kneeling over Jiraiya and thinking she is just gonna beat him up some more I was about to turn around and walk out until I saw a green glow from her hands.

From that point on I knew what I wanted to be just like her!

She could beat up the pervert who has awesome moves, and can fix them up when she's done! She is so awesome!

When she finally finishes healing Jiraiya he says quickly, "Hey Tsunade, what's with the beating the life out of me?"

She replies just as quickly, "What do you think you're doing in my house! You have 30 seconds to explain or I'm gonna throw you around again!"

Jiraiya quickly goes into an explanation of how Sensei told him to come live here to watch over little Naruto and that he is Kushina and Minato's kid. I sit quietly next to the pretty lady who came with Tsunade in one of the only chairs not destroyed in the kitchen as they talk. However as I sit in the chair all I can _think_ about is how awesome this woman is. She beat Jiraiya up and she can heal people and punch people into giant holes! So _awesome_!

Finally by the time the explanation is over I can't help it and yell "Hey lady! Can you teach me that! That was so cool! You're so strong, and awesome, and cool!

She seems shocked for a second than smiles and says "Kushina's son eh? So like her... I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay and teach and help raise you, as I'm sure Jiraiya doesn't know anything about raising a kid! Might try to make him into a pervert and then wouldn't she be disappointed in me." I smile brightly at her thinking she is done however, she continues, "Just know I am going to work you to the bone and I _will_ pound any perverted thoughts out of your head… this is your first and only warning!"

I quickly reply, "YES! I'll work hard and be the best healer and beater-upper person ever!"

Sorry this has taken so long but i wanted it to be decent as a introduction of Tsunade and Naruto. Please continue to make comments even sending me pms as i have gotten recently and i am always happy to take advice. Again my writing style is a bit rough but i hope you like it. Thank you Saku again for looking it over cause your awesome and amazing and yea. BTW if i have not said it yet, please read saku's story Broken tool... maybe i will edit this later with an update.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has been so long since ive updated and sadly this is not an update. However, i am not quite done with this story yet. With spring break here I am gonna hit up my amazing beta and we are gonna do some work on the overall story and fine tune it a bit. I have been having some problems seeing where the story is gonna go since the manga has gone so far. I need to decide how things are going to go from here and how i can incorporate the new information from the manga into this story. I also wanna go back and fix a few of the things that just feel awkward. So expect something by the end of March and id suggest rereading it then! I'll most likely do atleast two chapters, one to replace this one and another so people see its been updated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
